1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Skateboard and more particularly pertains to a skateboard having a pair of front casters and a coupling band.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of skateboards is known in the prior art. More specifically, skateboards previously devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing a user to ride and maneuver a skateboard are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the designs encompassed by the prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of stated objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art does not describe Skateboard that provides a skateboard having a pair of front casters and a coupling band.
In this respect, the Skateboard according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a skateboard having a pair of front casters and a coupling band.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved Skateboard which has a pair of front casters and a coupling band. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.